


Aasjdhfvawe

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis instructs Prompto in the delicate art of wrecking their prince.





	Aasjdhfvawe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Ignis watches and instructs Prompto on how to please Noct and near pass out with how good it feels. ++ Noct is blindfolded and tied up +++Rimming, dirty talk, orgasm denial, biting, hair pulling +++++ Ignis joins in ++++++++ They either take turns using Noct or double up on him.” prompt on [the FFXV Kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8238638#cmt8238638).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s not going to make it.

He’s just not. He has maybe five more minutes tops, then he’ll definitely pass out, and probably wake up some time later with both Ignis and Prompto’s cum across his body and his own poor cock still all tied up. His incoherent brain cycles through a few more heady pleas, but he knows none of them will work. If it was just Prompto alone, Noctis could definitely beg his way out of it. Prompto loves him, adores him, would do anything for him and anything he said. But Ignis is instructing Prompto, and even though Ignis loves Noctis just as much, he won’t be swayed. 

He’s petting back through Noctis’ hair—or at least, Noctis _thinks_ it’s Ignis. He can’t really see. They’ve got him blindfolded, his arms bound behind his back, his ankles tied to his thighs and his legs spread. Prompto’s head is tucked between them—Noctis can feel the tickle of Prompto’s hair against his stomach, the nudge of Prompto’s nose beneath his balls, and, most important, the wet, eager heat of Prompto’s tongue inside his hole. 

He keeps flexing wider, dripping more flavoured lube and slick saliva, his chest heaving as his panting gasps wrack through him. Prompto doesn’t give him any room to breathe. What Prompto lacks in experience he makes up for in energy—his tongue fucks Noctis harder than some other men’s cocks have. It goes deep every time, curls in, licks his walls and hurriedly withdraws, only to dive back in. Prompto’s lips suck at his rim, fingers hungrily kneading his ass cheeks. 

He’s going to burst. He keeps expecting his dick to break out of its confines and send the cockring flying. It’s been going on way for too long—it feels like they’ve been torturing him for _hours_. Every now and then, Ignis offers little snippets of advice to break up the flow—take him deeper, stretch him wider, add a second or third finger—but that only makes it worse. Noctis is on the edge of tears. 

When both of Prompto’s thumbs pry into him again, Noctis can’t take it—he arches off the bed and begs, “Fuck, _please_! Prom, Iggy—Astrals!—Let me _come_!”

Ignis clicks his tongue, obviously disapproving. Noctis is too far gone to care. He babbles more desperate cries, but Ignis talks right over him, telling Prompto, “You had best stop soon. If he gets much wider, you won’t have any fun filling him with other things.”

“Oops,” Prompto mumbles, and Noctis can feel the hot breath tickle his thigh. He moans and squirms frantically, trying to push further down the bed to press against Prompto’s warm mouth again. Prompto apologetically kisses his leg but doesn’t indulge him. 

Noctis growls, “Damn it, Prom, just do it already! _Fuck me_!”

“Tsk,” Ignis scolds. “Are you going to let him speak to you like that?”

Prompto sucks in a breath and orders, “Noct, _behave._ ”

Noctis lets out a frustrated noise, but he does listen. He shuts his mouth. He can’t afford to piss them off. He’s completely at their mercy. And even though he was fine with that in the beginning, he’s definitely starting to rethink his choices. Them playing off each other is taking too much time—Ignis alone would’ve broken him already. Prompto alone would’ve let him come already. Together, they’re both his biggest wet dream and nightmare. 

He loves them both enough to trust that they’ll let him come _eventually_ , but it doesn’t stop him from glaring up into his blindfold. Ignis prompts, “Well?”

“Well?”

“He obeyed you. You can reward him.”

A kiss lands on Noctis’ inner thigh—definitely Prompto. He arches up into it, and Prompto chuckles and pecks his stomach, then his abs, working up to suck on his left nipple. Noctis writhes and moans as Prompto alternates between licking his nub and praising him—“ _Good boy_ , Noct... you’re being much better... I appreciate it when you’re nice and submissive for me...”

Noctis croons but doesn’t speak, trying to show that he’ll do anything Prompto asks, so long as it gets him laid. Ignis sighs, “You’re being much too soft, Prompto. He trains with Gladiolus, you know... he can take it _far_ rougher.” As if to demonstrate, his fingers tighten in Noctis’ hair to the point that it becomes painful. He gives a little tug, and Noctis cries out, but doesn’t even think of using his safe word. Hair pulling always goes straight to his cock, especially when Ignis does it. 

Prompto’s probably pouting; Noctis can hear it in his voice when he answers, “I can’t help it. He’s just so _pretty_ like this... did you know that, Noct? You’re so pretty when we tie you up and make you wait...”

Noctis’ pulse races quicker with each word. Ignis says only, “More.”

“You’re _gorgeous_ , Noct, especially with your body all flushed and sweaty, and your cute cock rock-hard... you know, I’ve really wanted to put it in my mouth this whole time; it’s that beautiful... but your whole body’s so beautiful I didn’t know where to start... I really, really like your asshole, too, I could lick that for days...” Ignis hums his approval, and Noctis whines and bucks up into Prompto, who rewards him with a chuckle and the light scrape of blunt teeth around his nipple. “Mm... you know, I bet I could sell _so many_ pictures of you just like this... you’re already crazy hot, but you’re also _our prince_ , and you’re letting us use you like this? You’re so generous, Noct, being so subservient to your men and letting them play with you... what a good boy...” Prompto trails off in a broken moan, then adds, “Iggy, I can’t take it anymore; I have to fuck him...”

Noctis half expects his cruel advisor to deny him, but it seems his first lover is feeling benevolent. He grants, “Very well. Get him into position.”

Hands spread along Noctis’ shoulders, but before they can lift, Ignis instructs, “Not like that. Like this.” A fist curls in Noctis’ hair, and then he’s being dragged by it. He cries out from the sting of it, tears prickling at his eyes, but he _loves_ the burn. He loves Ignis. If Prompto could fuck him like that too, and they could take him one after the other, tag-teaming him all day...

Noctis’ knees are bent so far apart that they hit the mattress on either side of his waist.   
His hole quivers in anticipation, knowing what’s coming, and sure enough, something far bigger than a finger nudges at it. He holds his breath, not daring to say a single word that’ll make them change their minds. He _needs this._ He needs Prompto’s dick in him. Prompto gives his nipple one last lick, then kisses Noctis’ cheek. 

Noctis turns, wanting to catch Prompto’s mouth, but he can’t find Prompto in the dark. It doesn’t matter. The cock slams into him, the entire shaft all at once, rushing up into his channel so roughly that he tosses back and _screams_. A hand clamps over his mouth—probably Ignis’. His apartment is well built, but Noctis’ shriek could pierce through even the thickest walls. He bites into Ignis’ palm as Prompto starts shallowly thrusting into Noctis’ ass, just grinding in. 

Ignis notes, “You should have used a condom.”

“It’s okay; I trust Noct. And you. Besides, we’ve got potions, and I wanna come all over his pretty insides...”

Noctis whimpers into Ignis’ hand. It slowly withdraws, leaving him free to pant and gasp as Prompto starts fucking him in sharp, staccato movements. Prompto’s cock keeps going any which way, slamming in at different angles, sometimes hitting the spot that makes Noctis see stars and others leaving him sore and empty. Noctis is too dizzy to say anything about it. His head is a mess. His cock’s straining so hard that it’s a wonder the ring has held. Somewhere above him, Ignis suggests, “Harder.”

Prompto listens, thrusting in with the strength of a daemon. Noctis chokes. He can feel the saliva starting to dribble out of the corner of his mouth, but he can’t close it—he’s breathing too hard. Prompto fucks him brutally, mercilessly, and drapes over him to bite into his shoulder. 

Noctis feels _amazing_. But it’s awful. It’s been too good too long—he _needs_ to finish. The tears start falling as Prompto bruises another bite into his neck. Prompto’s fingers dig into his hips hard enough to leave garish marks. Then Prompto’s hand wraps around Noctis’ cock, and Noctis becomes a babbling mess. He nonsensically begs and pleads and can’t form a sentence and cries anyway. Prompto scatters kisses around his mouth and murmurs little platitudes—“You’re so hot, Noct,” “You feel so good,” “I love you _so much_...”

Ignis’ voice rasps, “Harder.”

“I can’t,” Prompto pants against Ignis’ face. “I must’ve... I fingered him too much; he’s too loose... _oh_ but he still feels _fucking awesome_...”

The hand is back in Noctis’ hair. Prompto pulls off of him, sitting up but still buried in his ass. Noctis is pulled up again by his hair, forced to sit up completely, and something warm and slightly scratchy presses against his back—Ignis’ suit jacket? He can feel Ignis’ long fingers spreading across his body, tracing his hole, fingering him open—then another cock starts slipping in next to Prompto’s.

Noctis is completely broken. He doesn’t think he should have room, but he must, because they find a way, albeit slowly and awkwardly, thrusting shallower and in tandem with one another. It drives Noctis mad. He can’t think, can’t breathe, just starts moaning, “ _Please_ ,” over and over again. Prompto rubs soothing circles across his chest, teasing his nipples, while Ignis bites him _hard_. Noctis’ voice cracks with his sobs. 

Then he hears it: Prompto’s resolve crumbles. He whines, “I’m sorry, Ignis, I can’t—”

“Keep going; he _wants_ to be overwhelmed...”

“We broke him.”

“He wants to be broken.”

“I’m gonna—”

“Prom—”

The ring is ripped off of Noctis’ dick, and Noctis _explodes_.

He comes so hard that he can feel his release splattering his face. It covers him and Prompto, to Prompto’s squeak of surprise and Noctis’ blissful delight. The only thing left is to be kissed. He needs to be kissed. He wants Prompto’s dirty tongue in his mouth, and he leans forward to try and get it. 

But they’re both fucking him so hard, his body’s under so much stress, and his orgasm took too long to be anywhere near normal. It took everything out of him. He can feel his senses prickling and becoming fuzzy. He already can’t see a thing, so he doesn’t notice his vision blurring at the edges. 

He passes out while they’re still using him, absurdly hoping they do it all night long.

* * *

When he does come to, a good time later, he can feel little butterfly kisses littering his face. Prompto’s lying next to him, gently stroking him and nuzzling against his nose. 

Noctis smiles sleepily, but that’s all he can do—he’s never felt so heavy. 

A warm washcloth is running down his inner thigh—Ignis is tenderly cleaning him up. He murmurs to both of them at large, “Thanks.”

Prompto smiles sheepishly. He asks, “Was I okay?”

Noctis groans, “Great,” but doesn’t have the consciousness yet to express how badly he wants to do it again sometime.

So he just snuggles into Prompto and rests while his two perfect boyfriends take excellent care of him.


End file.
